


C'mon and Love Me

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [18]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne is starting to feel like herself again, bringing up something she hasn't dealt with since the kids left.





	C'mon and Love Me

“Rin, you need to get your sexy little self home soon.” Sebastian told me through the phone.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that, darlin’?” I asked, spinning around at my desk to look at some papers. I already knew the answer to my question, but I wanted to hear him say it. I needed to hear him say it, since I was finally feeling somewhat like myself.

“You know why.” He muttered with an edge to his voice.

“Ah ah, baby. Say it or it may not happen.” I purred into the phone. I smirked as I read over the upcoming appointments for my job, knowing he was squirming.

I fucking need you, Rin. It’s been torture.” He whined and I could see that cute little pout on his lips.

“How long you been like that?” I asked mischievously.

“Since I woke up and saw you leaving in that fucking outfit. God, those pants.” My husband mumbled. I let out a small chuckle and bit my lip, calculating my next words.

“Unfortunately, baby doll, I won’t be able to leave early today. Soooo, you’ll either have to wait for me or take care of yourself.” I told him firmly. “But, if you take care of yourself, I expect you ready for me when I get home.” I added, knowing that he’d have an awful time deciding.

“Ugggghhh.” He groaned, muffled by what I could only assume was a pillow.

I’m sure you’ll make the right decision, baby.” I purred.

“You’re killing me.” He whined and groaned.

“Poor baby.” I chuckled. I love you, mi hijo.” I added in a whisper.

“I love you too, regina mea.” Seb mumbled and hung up.

 

 

I walked in the door after work, greeted by the dogs. I shed my heels and set my bags down quietly, carefully padding up the stairs. I opened the door cautiously and smirked at the sight before me. Sebastian laid sprawled on the bed, scrolling through his phone. I started to unbutton my blouse, revealing a white tank top. I couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of his sheer boxer briefs, knowing he had to have dug through so much to find them.

“Well, aren’t you quite the sight?” I chuckled, closing the door and leaning against it with a finesse I’d thought I could never get back. Sebastian dropped his phone on the floor and crawled to my side of the bed as I walked closer.

“I fucking missed you.” He whimpered and rested his forehead against my chest.

“I know, sweetheart.” I cooed. He let out a purr as my fingers started running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Can we…” He paused to look up at me, blue-grey eyes filled with rapture.

“What do you say, baby doll?” I asked with a cocked eyebrow and a half smile.

“Please. Pretty please.” He whispered, barely audible. I watched as his full lips turned into a pout, better than anything Angelina Jolie could show up with.

“A pretty please? My my. You must really want me.” I purred and leaned down to kiss him. His hands grabbed at my waist and toppled us back on to the bed, sending us into giggles.

“I need you so bad.” He murmured against my lips. I traced a finger over the defined lines of his muscles, slowly dragging my nails down his abs.

“My handsome man. Did you dig these out just for me?” I asked as I sat up and pulled at the waistband of his underwear. He nodded and bit his lip, his head falling back as I started running my thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Rin. Please.” He whimpered, his body shaking. I pulled my hand away to strip him of the obstacle of underwear, letting his erect cock spring free. The movement elicited a sweet moan from his throat and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Say it again.” I whispered, leaning in to kiss his neck as I started stroking his length slowly.

“Fuck.” He muttered. His hips bucked against my hand and I pulled away, receiving a whine in return. His head lifted to see me stripping out of my clothes slowly.

“For fuck’s sake, Rin, PLEASE!” He moaned, his hands digging into the sheets of the bed. At the sound of his plea, I pulled his legs and let them dangle off the bed, letting him plant his feet before I crawled back on the bed to straddle him.

“So fucking cute when you beg.” I purred as his face turned from agony to pure pleasure. His eyes rolled back and I slowly slid down his length, continuing my torturous game for a long as I could.

“Fuuuuck.” He groaned, looking at me and reaching his hands toward my waist. I grabbed them before he had a chance to bring his hands to my skin.

“Ah ah.” I clucked and pinned them above his head, leaning closer to him, bringing his face to mine. “You wanna make a bet?” I crooned and started riding him with a smirk.

“Mmmff.” It was all he could manage as his body trembled beneath mine.

“I bet you my orgasm that you’ll try to take control.” I whispered and kissed him, the bed rocking under us.

“Uh uh. I like this.” He mumbled, his hips bucking against mine slightly.

“Who’s my baby doll?” I cooed against his neck, nipping at the skin before watching the veins pulse rapidly. He let out a soft moan in response, bringing my head away from his neck. I gave his wrists a squeeze and bounced on him agonizingly slow. His lips pressed together before letting out a whine.

“All yours, regina mea.” He heaved before letting out a gasp. I pressed my chest to his and smiled against his lips, watching him try to arch under my weight. I pulled my body away from him, my hand still wrapped around his wrists.

I watched in awe as his body gave in to the pleasure coursing through him. His head fell back against a pillow, his teeth digging into his lip. His breathing hitched as he kept jutting his hips forward into mine, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. I felt this arms strain and his body writhe, causing a wicked smile to curl on my lips.

“Someone’s fighting back.” I chuckled, digging my nails into his wrists.

“I wanna touch you. Please.” Sebastian whimpered.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this.” I purred before letting his hands go, watching as one grasped my hip and the other kneaded my breast roughly.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He muttered as his nails dug into my skin. “Fuck, Rin. D-don’t know how m-mu…” He panted, rolling his hips beneath mine as I bounced against him.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” I purred and kissed him gently.

“Shit.” He murmured against my lips. “I wanna…wanna c-cum, Rin.” He stammered. I smirked as I grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head and lacing our hands together.

“What’d ya say, darlin’? Gotta show me how bad you think you need it.” I purred and started slowing my pace, feeling every inch slide in and out of my slick center.

“Vă rog, regina mea. Am nevoie de ea atât de rău.” He begged in Romanian, his lips quivering. His hips ground against mine and his body writhed harder.

“English, love.” I reminded him and kissed his neck, knowing my games were going to driving him over the edge.

“Fucking hell, Rin.” He muttered and whined. “Please. I need it so bad. I feel like…” He trailed off and arched his back.

“Such a dirty mouth for such a pretty boy.” I crooned before riding him harder.

“You’re fucking killing me.” Sebastian whined and panted. I buried my head in his neck and squeezed his hands, beads of sweat trickling down his jaw.

“Say please for me just one more time, Seb. I love hearing you wrecked.” I whispered in his ear before kissing and nipping his neck and jaw.

“Please.” It was the weakest, most vulnerable one of the night. Exactly what I wanted to hear.

“Do it, Sebastian. Cum for me, baby.” I cooed before kissing that spot behind his ear that I knew sent him spinning.

I felt his body arch and let go of his hands, letting them roam over my sweat soaked skin. His nails dug into my hips as his body shook against mine. He buried his face in my neck, panting as stripe after stripe of cum filled my aching center. He finally stilled and I watched his head fall back, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You feel better now, baby doll?” I whispered, falling next to him on the bed. I ran my fingers over his chest and kissed his neck softly.

“Mmm.” Sebastian moaned softly and kissed my forehead. “But there’s one more thing I still have to do.” He murmured and started sliding a hand down my body and between my legs.

“I don’t think so, mi hijo. You gotta say it again.” I whispered against his lips.

“No, you do.” He growled and kissed me roughly. I watched as he knelt in front of me on the floor, pushing my legs apart.

“I win the bet.” I purred with a smirk.

“I guess you so, printesă.” He crooned and roughly grabbed one of my legs and draped it over his shoulder.

“Fuck.” I panted and wrapped a hand in his hair.

“You wanna cum for me, angel? Huh? Wanna scream for me?” He whispered, kissing my thigh before peeking up at me with those lusty grey eyes. Before I had a chance to respond, a hand dug into my thigh and his tongue flattened over my slick folds. I tugged his hair and let out a long scream as he sucked and licked over my clit.

“Fucking hell.” I signed with one hand, my body writhing against his face. “Papi chulo.” I heaved and tugged his hair harder.

“Thata girl.” Seb whispered. His arm wrapped around my leg, anchoring me against him.

“You’re killing me, Seb.” I heaved, mentally willing myself not to beg the way I made him.

“Say it. I just need to hear it one time, îngerul.” He purred and kissed my thigh, running his bearded face over the sensitive skin.

“No.” I whined. I started to pull my body away and smirked, only to be yanked back, my folds being ravished harder than before.

“Say it for me, printesă. That one little word.” My husband mused, rocking my body against the bed. I dug one hand into the sheets as the other pulled his hair, trying to hold back. I bit my tongue and thought I drew a bit of blood before I let out a scream.

“PLEASE!!” I shouted, finally caving and letting pleasure take over. I pulled his hair harder and wriggled, my body shaking against the bed.

“That’s it, angel. So pretty when you cum for me like a good girl.” Sebastian crooned. He knew what it did when he praised me like that. I heard his praises, albeit muffled by my heart pounding in my ears, and felt waves of pleasure crash over me, one after another.

I finally fell against the bed, my bare chest rising and falling as I saw Sebastian lie down next to me, his eyes turning back into home instead of storms. His fingers rubbed over my skin and I gave him a tired smile.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and kissed my shoulder.

“Thank you, handsome.” I cooed before biting my lip nervously. I got hit with a sudden pang of guilt and lowered my eyes.

“I know that look. What’s it for, gorgeous?” Seb asked with a confused tilt of the head.

“I just realized that was the first time…” I started before sitting up and hiding my face, hoping he wouldn’t know what I was about to say. But of course he did. He can read my mind like no one else.

“First time we had sex since the kids left?” He finished my thought. I looked at him and looked away, absolutely terrified at the idea that he might feel like I’d neglected him.

“You probably hate me for making you wait so long.” I murmured as I stood up to grab my favorite t-shirt of his. I slipped it on and turned to see my husband, those piercing blues welling with tears.

“I could never hate you and you know that. While there were times where I would have much rather had your body against mine instead of using my hands, you couldn’t. It was hard.” Sebastian told me with a sweet smile.

“You don’t feel like I neglected you?” I asked quietly, walking over and standing between his knees.

“Course not, printesă. You’re your own beautiful person. Just because we’re married, it doesn’t mean you have to fuck me whenever I want. That’s not your job. Never has been, never will be, regina mea.” He crooned and gave me a heartwarming smile. “C’mere.” He whispered and pulled me into his lap. He leaned up to kiss me, one hand resting on cheek.

“You’re so perfect. If I could relive my entire dating experiences over again, I’d have just waited until I found you. Until that day in the coffee shop.” Seb whispered and pressed his forehead to mine.

“I don’t deserve you.” I murmured and kissed him before crawling into bed. He laid behind me and wrapped his arms around me tight. In that moment, as he drifted to sleep with me in his arms, both of us sated for the time, the world seemed okay.


End file.
